


One Visit From the King

by Anonymous



Series: Nights with a Lion [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, Dominant Tywin Lannister, F/M, Hand Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, PTSD, Submissive Jon Snow, Submissive Sansa Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He whined as he fumbled with the dom’s belt, remembering how good it had felt when that soft leather had warmed his arse the week before. He tugged it gently from the loops and placed it aside so he could unlace his dom’s trousers. His dom’s voice was firm as he peeled the trousers back and slid his hands around to tug them and his small clothes over his arse.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow, Tywin Lannister/Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Nights with a Lion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	One Visit From the King

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writing this series in chronological order. I will write one as I am inspired to write one. I will try to always let it be known where it falls within chronology if I can.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He drummed his fingers against the side of the merlon as the royal banner caught the wind and lifted to display the three-headed dragon, red on black, announcing the king’s imminent arrival. His jaw set forward as his eyes narrowed. For some reason, King Rhaegar had only sent word of his impending visit last night. He was traveling with a small retinue that had managed to escape notice.

Jon had been delighted by the news, even going so far as to thank Tywin for inviting his family for a visit. With his nameday coming in a sennight, his sub had assumed better circumstances than Tywin suspected. He kept it to himself—the idea that the king was coming for some manner of impromptu, and wholly insulting, inspection of how Tywin was treating his son.

With a last dark look at the banners, Tywin strode to the courtyard to receive his royal guests. Whatever this visit was about, he was certain he would soon discover.

“My Lord.”

His eyes softened as Jon joined his side with Sansa in tow. He cupped the backs of both heads, drawing one to each shoulder as they wrapped an arm apiece around his waist.

“Come. We must assemble to greet His Grace.”

“I just call him Father.”

Tywin blinked slowly at Jon, remembering how sweet the boy had been after taking his public spanking nearly a moon ago now. Jon ducked his head in an attempt to play demure and loving.

“Please, my Lord. You’re acting as though you’re about to be executed. You’re his son’s dom, his niece’s dom, and you take the best care of us.”

Jon took one of his hands between both of his prettily gloved ones. The placed the left hand on top, showing off the lovely red glove embroidered with a golden lion head. The white glove with the gray direwolf was beneath his palm, lifting his hand up to kiss the middle knuckle tenderly.

It calmed Tywin more than he cared to admit, even to himself, that Jon was being so sweet and affectionate to him. Even more so that it was in public. He was normally independent to the point of being obstinate. Tywin enjoyed that, especially when he realized that it had gotten his arse where it had, bared and reddened as he thanked his dom. Jon didn’t know why his father was coming. The young man had as little talent for artifice as Tywin had tolerance for it. He never told them what happened to his first submissive, his Joanna. It seemed likely to cause more pain and grief than there was any reason to. He didn’t know how to tell his subs about the shame he experienced and helplessness he felt, and at the hands of Jon’s grandfather.

“My Lord.”

Sansa leaned up to kiss his face. She took Jon’s hand and placed both hands wearing the colors of his house over his heart. He raised a brow at her as she tried to smile at him, to reassure him in the sweet way she had.

“This king is not his father.”

Tywin didn’t respond to this either. It was no secret how the Mad King had treated him for his twenty years as Hand. Making Tywin look a fool delighted the lunatic.

“This topic isn’t one we have time for.”

The subs cast quick looks at each other before both pulled back from him at the gentle pressure applied to their waists. Both took an arm, pleasing him that they were so willing to display their devotion to him by showing off the colors of his house.

He took a deep, calming breath as two knights wearing the white cloaks of the kingsguard and bearing the royal banners rode into the courtyard, followed by the king himself.

Beautifully painted black steel with rubies pecking out the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen covered his chest. A crown set with rubies sat atop his silvery head.

“Jon.”

Rhaegar Targaryen dismounted and strode directly to his son. Tywin felt it keenly when Jon withdrew his touch and wrapped both arms around his sire.

“Father, I’m so glad you’ve come to visit.”

Rhaegar petted Jon’s curls and kissed his forehead as he turned to Sansa.

“Beloved Niece.”

Jon stepped back, taking his place at Tywin’s side and standing as tall as he could. He held his arms at his side instead of reaching for Tywin.

Sansa threw her arms around the king with the same devotion her cousin had shown.

“It’s so good of you to surprise Jon for his nameday.” When she stepped back, she claimed Tywin’s arm again, resting her cheek upon his bicep for a moment. “How have you been, dear uncle?”

“Quite well, if rather lonely with the princess’s departure to Riverrun upon finding Lord Edmure to her taste.”

Rhaegar’s violet eyes slid over Tywin with cool assessment lurking in their depths that almost had him reaching out to pull Jon to his side physically. Jon felt the desire to appear strong and independent when his father was around, and he was consequently often more distant from his dom while his father was present. As soon as the man left, Jon was quick to beg his dom for affection again.

“A father can feel forlorn without his children.”

“Please stay with us until you tire of Jon.” Sansa teased softly. “Casterly Rock’s amenities are at your service, Your Grace.”

“I thank you for your hospitality, Sansa. And I look forward to your wisdom and counsel on matters of ruling the kingdoms, Lord Tywin.”

Tywin nodded, crossing a hand over to rest it on Sansa’s hold as the king continued. She never shied from touching him and reaching for him.

“I look forward to speaking more with all of you after I recover from my travels.” The king paused here to take his son’s face between his hands. “Perhaps, my youngest can show me to my room.”

It took every ounce of his considerable self-control not to wrap an arm around Jon and Sansa to take them behind the circle of red cloaks and into the safest parts of the Rock where he could hide them away and keep them safe. He was being threatened, but no direct offense had been given.

“I will. May Sansa come too?” Jon asked, moving to his father’s side.

“Of course.” Rhaegar wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders.

“No.”

Tywin heard the coldness in his voice as much as his subs did, and both turned to him with wide eyes. It wasn’t a tone he directed at them. They would want an explanation, and he’d have to think of one to suit them. But they wouldn’t both be parted from him, not with the king feeling _forlorn_ at the loss of his children. Bad enough he was taking his child with him. Jon had chosen Tywin to give his submission to, and Tywin had never failed in his duty to the prince.

“I require Sansa’s assistance today. With the short notice given to me of your impending visit, there’s much that needs doing. Sansa has the finest abilities in handling these matters that Casterly Rock has ever had.”

If the king thought to isolate them both from him, he was going to have to do better. He would make it clear to them before bed tonight that one of them would remain in his physical presence for the entire duration of the king’s stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY** **WOLF ON A FIELD OF** **SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa watched Jon walk away nervously. She was not concerned about the king trying to separate them again, though the look on Jon’s face showed he disagreed. He tried to take Jon to King’s Landing shortly after they bonded. Jon looked angry if anyone brought up the memory, but she remembered how the king’s horse had nearly keeled over when he arrived back in Winterfell with Jon almost seven years ago now.

She was frightened for Jon. He still suffered from fear of being taken from her after that experience. He’d stayed at her side constantly for almost a full moon turn, verbally threatening anyone who approached them, even her mother and father. He had shouted at the king to leave, and he never shouted at his father. At times, the behavior still came over him, never for more than a day or two, and he always fought it away when Tywin was with them.

The wideness of his eyes and the narrowness of his pupils made her think that he was likely to have a fit today, now in response to this.

“Come, Sansa.”

Tywin took her hip, moving her in front of him possessively. He stroked her waist as they walked as if he were reassuring himself of her presence. Once they were in his solar, he shut and locked the heavy wooden door before he began pacing.

Sansa eased down in a chair new the fireplace, resting her hands in her lap.

Her dominant never behaved this war. He’d never appeared agitated in the three years they’d been together. The king’s few prior visits never caused him to bat an eye.

He was always so calm and controlled, even when dealing with a lord who had a nasty attitude. He was so attentive whenever they discussed anything. He’d noticed before she ever said anything about his name-day gift from Jon that it was something from which she wished to distance herself. The idea of being publicly punished frightened her. He had told her that he hoped she would see to the needs of all who wished distance from it. She remembered how she puffed up at the idea that she would be hostess to the great lords and ladies of the west.

Now, he looked like a lion with his paw in a trap. She’d never seen him looking so wrathful, though she’d heard of what her dom had done, how he destroyed two houses for rising against him. He brought a castle crashing down on one and drowned the other. Still, they were family. It was all family here.

“Tywin?”

He mumbled to himself as he continued stalking about like a caged animal. The words she caught him growling chilled her to the bone. Tears pricked her eyes. She had seen Jon like this, but never Tywin. She had never suspected anything of hurting him. He was so strong, but he acted like he was now wounded.

“I’ll kill him. No one will hurt Lannisters.” His voice faded as he turned to walk away from her.

“Tywin.” She tried saying his name a little louder.

“Be quiet.” His voice was gentle as he spoke but the command was firm.

She shook a little, knowing she was about to disobey him. Still he always told her that if she was distressed there was no command of his she must obey. She must make him see what she needed of him.

“You’re frightening me, my Lord.” She reached a hand for him, knowing that she couldn’t hold her tongue, not when he needed her. “Please sit with me.”

She bowed her head as his sharp, green eyes watched her. She’d never spoken out of turn to him, but he’d never scared her either. She needed to tell him about Jon.

“I need to tell you something that’s worrying me.”

He walked over and joined her heavily, gathering her hands up in his and tucking both to his lips.

“Sit on my lap.”

Sansa moved onto his lap, keeping her head bowed. She was unsure whether he was ready to listen yet. After what felt like hours, he spoke quietly.

“I apologize, Sansa.” He wrapped his arms around her. “It was never my intention to cause you distress.”

He pressed his forehead against her chin. She whimpered and turned into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek.

“Tell me what to do, Sansa. Tell me what you need.”

Sansa hid half her face in his neck and shoulder, taking deep, calming breaths.

“Just tell me what’s happening. I’m worried for you and for Jon.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon curled up against his father’s side for comfort once they reached his room. The room had a balcony with a beautiful view of the sea. He’d chosen it for his father because it was one of the finest and most beautiful in the castle, and it was a suitable distance from the rooms he shared with Sansa and Tywin.

Much as he’d loved being on display for the lords of the West, much as he enjoyed showing them how well he took his lord’s punishment, he never wanted to think of his father hearing him cry with the agony and pleasure that mingled in him when he was bent over to atone. He never wanted his father to see it either. It had been difficult to relax and enjoy it when Tywin had fed them at their contract and bonding ceremony several years ago. He had to sit with his back to his father to do so.

“How have you been, Jon?”

“Fine.”

Jon scowled out at the sea. He wanted Sansa there with him. That was why he included her. He always did this for his father’s visits. He delighted in being with them both. Watching them finish each other sentences or complete the other’s actions seemed to give him a peace. Lord Tywin had never prevented them from being together before. He promised that Jon would always have Sansa if he wanted her with him.

The dom never appeared pleased when the king took either or both of them to visit with him on a walk through the gardens or on a jaunt to Lannisport. Still, sternness was his most common expression in these times. It was enough for him to let the world know that Jon and Sansa were his subs. Moments ago, Lord Tywin had seemed nearly hostile when his father agreed to both of them walking him to his chambers. And the excuse, that Sansa was needed for the short notice. His father always gave good notice when he came to visit. Besides Lady Genna and Ser Kevan handled sudden preparations like this, and they were almost as skilled as Sansa.

He leaned away from his father then to punch a fist into his hand as his anger continued to simmer. They were never supposed to be separated against his wishes. He asked for Sansa to come with him. That meant he wanted her with him, therefore the dom had her taken from him against his wishes. He’d promised never to do that.

“Jon, tell me what’s wrong.”

He heard the command in his father’s voice, but he ignored it in favor of trying to decide what to do about this predicament.

It took two hands gripping his face to snap him out of his sullen brooding. Then he stared into his father’s eyes. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he remembered how his father had dragged him away from her once.

“Go find Sansa, Jon. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Jon bounced a little as his eyes filled with tears. He didn’t get to see his father often, and he didn’t want to act this way around him. But he had to have Sansa with him. Now.

“Take Ser Arthur with you, for my sake.”

“Thank you, Father.”

He imagined himself stomping and showing the dom his well earned indignation when he found him with Sansa. She would be with him, wherever he went. Instead, he just ran, taking no notice of Ser Arthur at his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin hated himself a little when he spoke to Sansa, pushing aside the sweet sub’s concern for his unusual behavior. It wasn’t dishonesty, but there were events in his past that he couldn’t bear to think about, much less discuss with anyone, even his subs.

He grabbed a pillow and dropped it to the floor. Sansa, good woman that she was, understood immediately what his needs were, and she moved to it unprompted by words or hands. She leaned into him, curving her arms around his middle. He hunched over her possessively, grabbing as much of her as he could. He pulled back just enough to let their foreheads rest against each other as he spoke while she gripped his hips.

“Tell me why you’re worried about Jon.”

He shifted with her gentle tugs on his shirt. She always wanted to be just that little bit closer when she was distressed, and he’d accidentally upset her. Her hair was softer than Myrish silk as he combed his fingers through it, starting at the base of her skull and working out the way she liked.

“You’ve seen Jon when he becomes more possessive and protective of me than usual.”

Tywin nodded. He’d seen Jon have what he could only describe as episodes of panic concerning Sansa. The young man had gone running through the castle several times, intent upon finding her and refusing to let anyone stop him. He seemed to believe her life in mortal peril or that grumpkins and snarks were at the gates to kidnap her. He only calmed again after spending time curled up in her embrace with her speaking to him in the gentlest voice. Often he lingered at her side for days, lashing out verbally at everyone except Tywin if they got too close to her.

“Yes.”

Sansa toyed quietly with the closures of his tunic as she spoke.

“I can’t say for sure, but he never had them before our bonding. Maester Luwin told me that sometimes traumatic experiences can cause these types of problems. There’s nothing to do but let the episode run its course.”

She leaned up and kissed his chin as she often did to comfort herself and thank him for being especially attentive.

“Immediately after our bonding, Uncle Rhaegar seemed to think that it could be broken by enough distance put between us.” She rushed ahead with the story, reaching to hold his neck as he nearly reared to his feet. “He was worried that doms might lie to us or hurt us if we were a pair. Some offers we received from doms more than justified his concerns.”

Tywin gripped her hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“Jon always had a peaceful soul, much like his father does. But when the king returned with him, Jon nearly became violent with many people. The king’s face was badly bruised. And Jon thinks the world of his father. His hands were tied to the saddle, and he threatened kill everyone in the castle if I was hurt in any way. That was after only two days of being parted from me against his wishes.”

He held her tighter as she spoke, understanding her concern now, and guilt twisted its blade a little deeper in his heart. He needed to speak to Jon about this. He may have hurt the boy buy not allowing Sansa to accompany him, but he couldn’t let both be taken, not under these extreme circumstances.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Where is she? Where’s Sansa?”

There was a snarl in Jon’s voice as he continued slamming his fist against the door. A stream of loud commands in High Valyrian mixing with occasional curse words poured from his mouth.

“Open the door, Hoozalbos! You promised.”

Tywin helped Sansa to her feet as the banging continued. His entire torso ached with the pain that he realized he’d caused Jon, and all he wanted was to take his sub close and promise him that it would never happen again. They’d just both have to be with him for the duration of the king’s stay. He wouldn’t risk losing them.

“Stand here.” He kept his voice low, just above a whisper. “I’m going to open the door once he’s calm.”

The banging slowed, and a dragging slide against the wood combined with his shouts dropping away. All signals that Jon was calming down.

“Avy jorraaelan. Ñuhe pruumie pryjagon daor.”

Tywin nodded to Sansa as he unlocked the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A gasp that nearly turned to a sob escaped her lips as Jon scrambled into the room on his knees. Tears streaked his cheeks as he stumbled to his feet, bright moist eyes seeking hers.

She threw herself into his arms, gathering his dark curls in a hand to draw him to her shoulder.

“Please, Jon. I’m fine. I’m safe.”

“Avy jorraaelan.”

“I love you, too, Jon.”

Jon’s mouth hung open as he pressed his face to her throat to let out his frustrated cries.

“Jon, please be at peace. Lord Tywin is never going to separate us. I’ve never been far from you, and I never will be.”

She eased them down to the pillows as he leaned more weight upon her than she could bear.

“We’re together. We always will be.” She repeated this over and over as his rapid breathing finally eased.

Once he slumped under her caring hands and his mumbling quieted, Tywin walked over.

Sansa reached a hand for his leg, embracing it and leaning close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Jon.”

The voice of his dom roused his anger again, and he pressed closer to Sansa as the fire burned ever hotter in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Jon.”

The words doused his anger like a bucket of water tossed on embers. His eyes glided up to Lord Tywin’s face which was a little blurred through his tears. The emerald eyes of his dom normally hard as the gemstones whose color they matched were soft and nearly vulnerable. He often panicked when little things reminded him of those days, that felt so long, when he was forcibly separated from his bonded.

“May I? Please.” He held out his lovely, long fingered hands to Jon.

Jon gave the tiniest nod he could, and instantly he had hands stroking his head and cheeks. A moment later Tywin wrapped him up in his arms, whispering apologies into his hair and promising to do better.

“Keep your hands on him, Sansa, while we move to the sofa.” Tywin lifted him carefully, kissing the hinge of his jaw. “Come. There’s a story I should’ve told both of you some time ago.”

Jon wiggled excitedly as he was settled at his lord’s feet. He was surrounded by his dom in a way he’d never before experienced. Tywin curved over him, resting his chin atop Jon’s head as he tucked him to his chest.

He’d never been in this physical position when conversing with his dom. It was always reserved for Sansa as the most delicate member of their triad. She needed love and affection to be demonstrated as a show of loyalty to her. It comforted her to feel the love and protection they freely gave her. Now, he was being given all the love they had.

“This is a private matter between the three of us, Jon.” Tywin’s voice was low as his eyes slid from Jon’s to someone behind him.

He cocked his head at Ser Arthur. He hadn’t realized that his father sent a kingsguard with him. He tucked a hand over his dom’s forearm so Ser Arthur could see his possession of the Warden of the West. He leaned his chin out over it.

“I’m fine, Ser Arthur. My dom will see to all my needs.”

“Your father ordered me to stay with you, my prince.”

“You may stand at the door which will be closed but not locked. I’ll call if I need you. Our conversation is for our ears alone.”

“Yes, Prince Jon.”

As soon as the white knight shut the door, Jon eased back into the space between Tywin’s legs. He pressed his cheek to the man’s thigh, gazing up at him and stroking his calf muscles as softly as he would hold a butterfly.

“What story?” Jon asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Jon, this story is probably going to upset you.”

He kissed the dark curls, smelling the sweat that indicated how much stress he had undergone because of his dom. He’d been begging Tywin not to break his heart outside the door, in between reminding him of his promises and calling him a monster.

“Are you emotionally capable of listening without upsetting yourself? I know it’s impossible to say for sure. Please tell me if you feel up to hearing a painful and serious story that involves our families.”

His male sub was quiet for a moment, tracing patterns with the tip of a finger on Tywin’s thigh and knee. He looked rather content, almost as boneless as he did when receiving aftercare from an intense session. After a punishment, Jon loved nothing better than cuddles and praise. And sometimes all he wanted was to suck his dom’s cock.

“I need to know why you took her away, my Lord, or else I’ll go mad.”

Tywin quietly told both of his subs about what happened to Joanna at the hands of the Mad King what felt like a lifetime ago. He rubbed his cheek over the soft curls as he finished, praying his subs understood the words that he couldn’t say. He couldn’t lose another sub, not either of them. Had they both gone with the king, it would’ve been only too easy for them to be sneaked from the castle.

“My father won’t take us from you, Lord. I promise.”

“Sansa told me how he tried to take her from you.”

Jon lifted up more on his knees to lean into Tywin’s arms. He wiggled under Tywin’s hands. He kissed his dom’s chin.

“We’ll show him that I’m your sub, Tywin, and no one is going to separate us.”

“How do you wish to do this?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon bent over his bench, holding his cheeks apart as Sansa gently wiped away the cream that removed body hair. He was terrified of what he was about to do, but he felt certain it was the only way to make his father understand that Tywin Lannister belonged to him every bit as much as he belonged to the dom.

He stepped into the tub and knelt in the warm water while she washed him. She resisted the urge to tease him. This was a serious business. She handled all of him with a gentle thoroughness, giving his arse, pale and healed from his punishment from Lord Tywin’s name day a few firm squeezes and his hole a swirl of cloth to be sure that it was properly clean.

Jon’s head dipped forward at that, legs spreading a bit and gripping the lip of it as he moaned. He loved having his ass played with, and he would need to be nice and clean for their dom that night.

“Are you sure this is going to work, Jon?”

“Father wouldn’t try to take me away from you, but if he thought a dom was hurting us—I don’t know. He wasn’t thrilled with our choice, but I thought he accepted it.”

“This is for Tywin as much as a show for your father, Jon. I never—”

“Me neither.” She scooped water over his head to wash away the soap.

Imagining their proud dom in chains, forced to watch while his wife and sub was brutally raped was beyond any horror either had known.

“He needs to show the king that I’m his sub, and maybe it’ll be uncomfortable. I never—we’ll stop if I need to. Then Father will see that.”

She squeezed water from his hair with a soft absorbent cloth. She knew Jon was proud, and the idea of behaving in full line with his tastes in front of his father was something he’d never before considered. His pride always came out around his father, and he didn’t want the king to see him as less. He wanted to be seen as strong and brave, not as desirous of a dom taking him away from his troubles. And he never wanted his father to see how he longed to be taught by their dom’s loving hand to behave and watch his sharp tongue and hot temper. He often retreated from their dom when his father visited to the point of keeping to his own rooms for the duration of those stays. It hurt Tywin, though the stubborn dom always refused to say so.

Jon always seemed to think that his father was ashamed of his only submissive child, so he fought harder to show him that he was still as strong as his older siblings.

She stepped back after she helped him dress in the traditional style of male subs of the west, bare chested in a long skirt with slits in the sides so his dom had access to any parts he might wish.

“You look beautiful.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin watched his sub quietly from the shadows where he had been waiting for him to arrive to walk to dinner beside him.

Jon adjusted the long skirt like skirt around his hips. Thin, hidden slits gave a dom access to the sub while keeping him suitably covered from prying eyes.

He had only ever worn the garment intermittently for Tywin, and only twice before in public, despite how much the sub enjoyed it. Tywin was certain of that, but the stubborn sub preferred not to call attention to his status most times. It made him feel vulnerable and in need of his lord’s protection. He paced in the small room off the small solar where they would be having a small family dinner this evening, just his father, his lord, and himself.

Sansa had asked to retire early. This was something that made her uncomfortable, not unlike what he had asked Jon to do for his nameday. Jon had mentioned wanting to experience a public spanking. He had wanted the lords of the west to see that he was a sub capable to tending to Tywin’s needs, that he was strong.

“Jon.”

His curly haired sub turned to him. He sank to his knees, bowing his head.

Tywin approached him with the box he had been saving for his lovely boy’s birthday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon pressed his face into his dom’s hands.

“You don’t have to do this, Jon. I know—”

“I want to. I want everyone, even my father, to know that I’m yours, Master.” He leaned over completely and kissed the dom’s shoes before returning his face to his lord’s hands.

Jon took his dom’s hand and kissed the middle knuckle. He relished the way that the dom’s breath sucked in hard at being addressed as his master as much as his kiss. He peeped through his lashes at the man’s hips, hoping that he would be allowed to worship the dom that night.

“Maybe it takes more strength and more courage to show someone the truth, than to deny it, Master.”

“If you want to leave, all you need do is say so, Jon. I don’t care if I offend your father. You’re more important to me than him. Stand, Love.”

Jon stared at his dom’s hands as the man helped him to rise, noticing the pretty box in one. He kept his head bowed softly and resisted asking questions.

“Do you have any special requests after this?”

Jon’s cock twitched beneath the skirt and his hole clenched and released as he thought about what he wanted.

“You—”

His head dipped lower as he tried to work the words up. He had never asked for such a thing, and he loved taking his lord’s cock as roughly as Tywin needed to give it to him. He loved feeling the sting of his lord coming in his arse after it was reddened. He loved tasting his lord when the man fucked his mouth. He loved it when he gave the dom what Sansa could not. He loved being face down, arse raised. Feeling his lord’s hands hoist him higher for a pounding thrilled him in every way he had ever imagined a powerful dominant doing. Knowing that he satisfied such needs.

“I love everything we do, Master. I don’t wish to change it, but maybe—it would be nice—”

He bent over and kissed his dom’s hands as sweetly as he could. A few tears rose in his eyes. The hands slipped to his face.

“Look in my eyes, Jon. Tell me what you would like.”

“Maybe...I’d like to show you how much you mean to me, Master. I want to be allowed to worship you in every way you can imagine. You will command me, please...”

Seeing the dom’s raised brow gave Jon the courage to finish his thoughts.

“I’m amenable to your suggestion.” He raised a brow at Jon’s shining gray eyes as his sub tucked them against the sides of his neck. “I have a present that I wish for you to wear if you would be comfortable doing so for our dinner.”

“Please, Master.”

Tywin stepped back and sat down in a chair, patting the foot rest in front of it. He made a familiar gesture with his hand that Jon knew well. He was being told what position to assume for his master.

Jon stepped forward, turning his back to his lord and master. He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the foot rest as he spread his legs. The pretty box was placed between his hands on the bench.

“I had thought to save this for your nameday.”

A loud moan burst from his lips as it was opened, and he saw the sparkling glass plug. A traveler from Lys had come selling them to Lannisport. He had been eying them the last time that they went to the wealthiest and largest western city. He had wanted one, but been far too modest to ask about it. Still Lord Tywin noticed as he always did, and he sought to tend to Jon’s desires.

“Thank you, Master. I want to wear it. For you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin flipped up the back of his sub’s garment and stared at the firm arse before pulling the hairless cheeks apart. The sight of the fine, hairless hole had his cock filling fast. The young man’s cock and balls locked in the gold cage Tywin had given to him at their bonding weighed down the engorged, willful organs so they hung between his legs. He teased a finger against the skin behind his balls before hooking the ring and tugging with a gentle playfulness that had Jon raising onto his toes.

“If it becomes too much during dinner, you’ll tell me by squeezing my right hand three times.”

“Yes, Master. Please, I want it filling me.”

Tywin leaned forward and kissed the slightly pink hole presented to him.

“Master...”

Jon’s pleas were music as he pressed a few more kisses to it and swiped his tongue over it. A half sob slipped from his lips when Tywin blew softly against his entrance. He removed a vial of oil and drizzled a little onto the lovely crevice.

“Hold still, Jon.”

Jon bent lower with a whine as Tywin passed his fingers up the crack, swirling one finger around his fluttering hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“It’s yours, Lord. Stretch it for your cock. I want you to have it.”

Jon flushed at the words tumbling from his lips as his master’s thumbs pulled his hole open. Soon fingers were pressing insistently past the resistance of the tight ring.

“It belongs to you, Lord. Claim it. Stick it in me.”

“You’re amazing, Jon. If you could only see your pretty hole stretching around my fingers. Tonight, perhaps you’ll feel something better within it.”

Jon squeaked as he spread his legs farther. He gasped a little as he was redirected over his master’s lap once the glass toy was being eased inside. He hung, limp and trembling after the widest part passed his ring to sit within him.

“You’re the finest male sub in the world, Jon.”

The hands gliding over ass, playing with the plug and adjusting it so it brushed against his pleasure spot had Jon thrusting shamelessly against his dom’s lap.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you.”

“I will enter first, and you’ll come when called on your knees, Jon.”

Tears rose in his eyes at the thought of that. They had discussed him crawling to Tywin, and he had done so many times, but never like this.

“I want you to carry me, Lord. Please.”

A hand passed into his hair that made him sigh as he was twisted about to be cuddled to his dom’s chest.

“Okay.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin tucked his cheek down on Jon’s head as his sweet one curled up. Jon twisted the closures of his tunic as he settled his forehead against Tywin’s neck, accepting little bites of chicken and bread dipped in honey.

The look on the king’s face when he walked in with Jon in his arms had almost been enough to make him smile. Jon had snuggled into him and refused to acknowledge anyone but his dom.

“Jon, are you alright?”

Jon took his bite of food and twisted closer into Tywin’s arms.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled.

“Do you want to go rest, Jon?”

“I want to stay with you.”

Jon’s voice turned a little testy, but the way he curled an arm around Tywin’s and gripped his shoulder to keep them close told his dom everything he refused to say. He wouldn’t be separated by any force.

“I just want to stay with you.”

Tywin shushed him gently as he repeated himself again in a smaller, gentler voice.

“Then you shall. You know you can remain in my presence whenever you wish to. I’m asking if you would like us to go somewhere quieter and more comfortable, and ride there in my arms if it pleases you.”

Jon chewed the back of his lower lip as he leaned in and rubbed his forehead along Tywin’s jaw. He glanced at his father.

“My father is here.”

“You’re more important to me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little smile twisted Jon’s lips as he directed his dom’s hand into the slit to rest on his skin. He had always tried to control the sub inside him before. He never wanted his father to see the part of him that longed for nothing more than exactly what he had where he was.

And maybe that was part of the problem. His father had trouble seeing him that way because he’d never wanted to be seen that way.

“Jon?”

He glanced to his father, pressing closer to his dom.

“If you need time with your dom taking care of you, go, please.”

“He’s my dom, and I’m not leaving him. You’re not taking me away from him.”

“No, Jon. I’m not taking you away from him.” His father’s voice sounded a little sad. “Lord Tywin takes good care of you and Sansa, though I do wish to speak with you about what I heard. You’re my son, and it’s only natural that I wish to protect you.”

“Lord Tywin protects me.”

Jon whimpered a bit as Tywin held a little more food up for him. He took the bite of chicken, sucking his lord’s fingers and trying not to wiggle too much. If he shifted just so, the plug his dom put in him rubbed against his sub’s pleasure spot as Lord Tywin called it whenever he used Jon’s hole as a toy.

“Jon, I know it can’t be pleasant to discuss this with your father—”

Jon scowled, taking another bite. No, talking to his father about his kinks was extraordinarily embarrassing.

“Just tell me that you’ve agreed to everything that’s happened, that you’ve been respected.”

“No one has ever treated me better than my lord. You know what others asked to do to me.”

Tears welled in his eyes as he remembered what other lords had mentioned wanting to do. Many had asked to castrate him; a few had asked for more than his balls. He had been so frightened when he read those, frightened that no dom would ever want him. He liked both, but Sansa did not. He worried that he had been keeping her from her dreams.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“If you’ll excuse us, your Grace, I’m taking my submissive where he can relax more easily.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin gripped his sub tighter as he entered their shared rooms. Jon had never spoken of the way other men and doms in general had treated him. Judging from his fits, it was something that needed to be discussed.

“Tell me how I can serve you, Master.”

Tywin walked quietly to his chair before the fireplace.

“Come and kneel between my knees, Jon.”

Once Jon was there, he directed the soft, dark head to rest against his stomach. Jon moved his arms to grip Tywin.

“Tell me how you came to accept my offer. What other offers did you have?”

Jon’s voice was small as he spoke about them. Tears began to pour down his cheeks as he mentioned each horrible thing they wanted to do to keep him from seeding Sansa. He’d hidden some of the letters from her, burning them before she could read them. It wasn’t because he thought she would want to go to such monsters, but because he wanted to protect her from knowing they were out there. He eventually showed her one of the gentler ones, and she was the one who went to her father with it. She was the one who asked that Lord Stark stop them from seeing any offers like that. She’d been so confused and hurt that they weren’t getting any offers. He had to tell her that it wasn’t her.

“It was so hard to believe that you didn’t want to cut me, and then we met and you were so perfect that night. I knew—”

“Shush. It’s alright.” He calmed the beautiful submissive. “You make me very happy, Jon.”

Tywin twirled his fingers in the thick curls. He curved over him the same way he had earlier when he apologized. Then he began speaking softly.

“You’re a wonderful submissive, Jon. Don’t ever think otherwise, just because there are so many fools out there who refuse to see it.”

Jon finally calmed.

“Can we?” He lifted his eyes to the dom. “I want to show you how much I care for you.”

Lord Tywin looked him over as he placed his hands on his dom’s chest and bowed his head.

“Yes. Help me with my clothes, Jon.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon slowly unlaced his master’s boots, sliding them off and setting them aside neatly before kissing his feet.

He whined as he fumbled with the dom’s belt, remembering how good it had felt when that soft leather had warmed his arse the week before. He tugged it gently from the loops and placed it aside so he could unlace his dom’s trousers. His dom’s voice was firm as he peeled the trousers back and slid his hands around to tug them and his small clothes over his arse.

“Do not take liberties with my body, Jon.”

Jon stared at his master’s half hard cock. He tipped his head back to show off his throat as he remembered getting to take that between his lips three nights ago till the man came hard down it.

“Please, master. Please...”

“You may stand and remove my shirt.”

Jon’s lips trembled as he stared at the nicely muscled torso revealed as the fabric slid over the lord’s head. Tywin’s lips moved to his brow and cheeks as he held his chin. When the lord stepped back from him, Jon reached out with a whine to touch.

“Bend over the end of the bed, Love.”

Jon’s eyes turned large. He didn’t want a spanking, not tonight. He was being good.

“I’m going to take that plug out, Love. Then you’ll see if Sansa wants to join us to watch you ride my cock.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GRAY WOLF ON A FIELD OF SNOW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa curled up on their bed beside Tywin. She could not take her eyes off the show Jon was putting on at their dom’s command. His pleas were loud and desperate as he begged their lord to let him come.

Jon’s fingers teased and played between his cheeks, his fingers making a squishy noise with all the oil he was using to slick his arsehole.

“Please, Master. Please, let me ride your cock. I need it. I want to feel you come in it and then plug me up.”

His cock throbbed between his legs, getting worked by his hand.

“Don’t come, Jon.”

“Please, let me, Master.”

But he squeezed the head of it with a sob at the command, shoving his face into the bedding as he hoisted his arse a little higher.

“Jon, come up here.”

Jon turned quickly and almost leaped into their dom’s arms. Tywin whispered quietly to him, giving him a million soft compliments. Jon curled against Tywin’s chest, whimpering and holding his neck.

“You should kiss.”

Tywin glanced over at her and gave an approving nod at the suggestion.

“Help him.”

Sansa slid her hand into Jon’s curls, lifting his head gently as she had a hundred times when she wanted to see her dom and bonded kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon moaned into the kiss as his dom’s hands moved to play with his arse. This was perfect, everything he had wanted for the evening.

He shuddered as he pulled back a little, squeezing the base of his cock. He didn’t want to come until he could no longer see straight, riding his dom’s cock like a prize. He was the prize tonight.

“You’re glorious, Jon. Maybe I shall find a mirror for you to watch yourself in the future. You would not be able to stop yourself from coming if you saw yourself. Would you?”

“I would obey you, Master.”

“You always do, and no sub takes a spanking better.”

“Yes.” Jon wiggled, kissing the dom’s chin. “Please, Master. Let me ride your cock. I need you to fill me up. Please. Please.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin growled low and loud as Jon’s hole stretched around his cock. His hands moved to the cheeks he’d warmed so many times. He dipped a finger between them to where his cock was being squeezed.

“Ride me, Jon.”

Jon sat up, balancing with his hands on Tywin’s chest. He began to move his hips with slow undulating motions, moaning and sobbing his pleasure. He would lift off until only the head of Tywin’s cock remained within the tight channel before sliding it back inside completely.

“Thank you, Master.”

He repeated his gratitude with each thrust.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the submissive. Jon’s hair was wild. Sweat made his chest gleam and his fingers tweaked his nipples every so often when they weren’t gripping his cock to stave off his orgasm.

“Jon.” The sub didn’t respond with anything more than a moan. “Jon.”

He slid his hands down and stopped the movement of his hips.

“Master, please finish inside my arse.”

Tywin tucked his arms around Jon, tucking him close and kissing his mouth again.

“I’m going to, and you’re going to come in her. Pinned between us. I’m going to have Sansa with your cock while I keep having you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WHITE WOLF ON A FIELD OF GRAY**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon gasped as Tywin pulled out of him. He flushed as he was settled on top of Sansa.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

He nodded. It was a fantasy he’d long had, but he hadn’t spoken about it to Sansa since before they had a dom. He hadn’t known how to ask for it until earlier today. He knew then that being close to both of them was the only thing that was going to give him the comfort he was seeking.

Tywin’s hand slipped around, cupping Jon’s neck and his cock as Sansa lifted her knees to cradle the young man’s hips.

“You’re not to come until Sansa and I have both had our fill, Jon.”

Jon cried out the moment Tywin worked his cock back into his hole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**GOLDEN LION ON A FIELD OF RED**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tywin gripped Jon’s cock, rubbing it over Sansa’s entrance with a smirk against the sub’s shoulder as her juices soaked his cock. Sansa had been in the middle the last time they had done this. Her mouth around Jon while he took her from behind. Now it was Jon’s turn.

Jon moaned as he was slid into her body.

Tywin began moving his hips slowly, swirling them once. He sucked and bit at Jon’s neck, wrapping his arms around his chest to pinch his nipples as Jon suckled at Sansa’s. He could feel himself getting close, and he could hear from Sansa’s cries that she was getting close too.

“Fill me up, Master. My arse is yours.”

Tywin groaned as he came. Sansa followed him with the most charming squeak and Jon not far behind, coming as Tywin slowly softened inside him. He leaned to the side, being sure that they would not crush Sansa with their weight.

“Master?”

“Yes, Jon?” Tywin managed as he recovered his breath.

“We’re always going to be together, aren’t we?”

“As long as I have anything to say about, yes, Jon.”


End file.
